Reversed
by majorlymaskins
Summary: Magi is suddenly thrown into a world that she thought was just a game. With trouble in every corner, will she help the fight against evil, or turn against everyone for godhood? OC ahoy! This is my very first story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Friends. What are those exactly? There's the crowd you hang in at school, but do they really consider you as an actual friend? The whole meaning of a friend seems completely of a myth.

Hmm. Just me and my thoughts.

Shifting in my desk, I took a small glimpse around the room. Some of the kids were on their phones, and probably two people were actually taking notes. Everyone else would just talk to each other, even if that person was across the room. Same as usual.

I've always been that one silent kid in class everyone is either too afraid to talk to me, or thought I was some kind of weirdo. I don't blame them. What really surprises me is how I got a group to hang out with. Even though we don't actually... talk to each other. We don't even have anything in common. In fact: They don't even know I play games.

_I should get back to my notes..._

Looking up at the projector on the wall, I noticed that the Professor had been continuing the notes without me.

_Great. There goes my hope for passing this semester!_

Peeking over to the row ahead of me, I spied one of the few note-takers in class. Pausing a second to gain some bravery, I reached over and tapped the edge of her desk. The girl looked up, breaking her concentration.

"Hey! Andy. Can I borrow-" Before I could finish my sentence, the Professor called us out in front of the whole class. How did she notice just me?

"Miss Magi and Andy. Is there something you two would like to share to the whole class?" Professor Presley snapped from the front of the room. She fixated her black glasses into place and stared directly at me. I quickly shook my head, and slumped back into my desk.

"Keep your mouth shut and pay attention then." Professor Presley pursed her lips, then continued on with her lecture.

I couldn't help but to smile. Getting in trouble was always a funny topic to me.

* * *

Slipping past the long line of people riding my bus, I made my way to the seat next to one of my little sisters, Agitha. Not the most favorite of siblings, that one.

"Nope! Go sit by someone else, Magi!" She sneered as she put her backpack down next to her. Not giving the slightest care in the world, I sat down anyway, crushing her backpack.

"Hey, you jerk!" She yelled, tugging out the backpack from underneath me.

"Well, do you see anymore empty seats?"

"Yeah. By Slenderman." Agitha said with a small giggle.

"Haha, you're _sooo_ funny!" I replied, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

We both turned to the seat that was a few rows back. A boy that wore only black clothing was listening to music at full blast. Of course, we all knew him as the Slenderman. It was also the fact he was as tall as a giant, yet the skinniest male I've ever seen.

_"Hey, Magi and Agitha!" _A young boy, almost as if he appeared from nowhere, waved at our attention.

_Oh, no. Not this kid..._

"Yes, yes. Hi, Roy." I greeted in a monotone voice. Maybe if I don't move, he'll go away.

This kid always wanted to borrow something. He'll even go as far as guilt-tripping, but that stuff doesn't have any type of effect on me. I guess that's why Agitha calls me the 'soulless sister'.

"Magi, can I borrow your-"

"No."

"But I want to play Minecra-"

"Hmm. No."

Pouting his lower lip like an infant, he turned around back into his seat.

After a while on the bus, I gazed out the window as we passed a nearby forest. A nostalgic tune ran through my head, and I couldn't help but to hum. It was one of my most favorite songs, and always seemed to brighten up any mood.

"Uhh, Magi? Can you shut up with Saria's Song!?" Agitha's voice brought me back to.

"I'll be quiet if I want to!" I interjected.

"Well, at least pay attention. It's time to get off. Go!" She kicked me off the bus seat, and giggled as I scrambled to get up. A portion of the people were staring right at me as I got up and dusted the dirt off my school uniform. I cracked a small grin, and walked off the bus as if nothing had happened. Agitha followed close behind, skipping happily.

* * *

As we returned home, I noticed that the driveway was empty. Guess Mom is at work, which is pretty unusual on Thursday's. Her boss usually calls for a different worker to clock in.

Unlocking the door, we both rushed in. A wave of cool air washed over me, relieving the hot feeling from outside. The weather over here could probably melt metal just by leaving it in the shade. Throwing my backpack and shoes off, I walked into the living room and jumped on the soft recliner.

"Ahhhh! Home, sweet home!" Agitha sighed as she walked towards the green refrigerator in the kitchen for her after-school snack.

"What's this?" She grabbed a small note that was hastily written. Hmm. Mom must have been late to work again.

"Well, obviously, it's a note from Mom." I replied. Clearing my throat, I read the note aloud.

_"Girls. I'm going to be gone until late tonight. Your father is busy attending to the boy's first baseball game in Austin. There's pizza in the refrigerator. Please don't fight._

_P.S: Leah is coming over."_

Leah, the eldest of us all, was the iron fist. With the voice of a lion, even grown adults flinch at the sound. She was very strict in her parenting, and believed in corporal punishment. She was also the quickest to make mistakes, due to her short fuse.

"Leah is coming over? Quick! Get out the crucifixes!" Agitha yelled.

"Come on. She's not all bad!" I argued.

"Pfft, yeah right. Last time, she tried to make me wash all the dishes in the kitchen!" Agitha scoffed.

"You deserved it. You act like a spoiled brat." I simply said.

"N-nuh uh!" Agitha sputtered.

About an hour passed by until Leah had actually arrived. Well, more like barged in. Dressed in her usual Led Zepplin T-shirt with her raven black hair tied into a ponytail, you could hardly tell she was a thirty year-old.

"Hey, guys. Sooooo... You know the deal, you know the drill." Leah said coolly, and flopped on the living room couch. She took out her phone, and used it as mirror to fix her make-up.

_Typical._

After a while, things got pretty boring since the 'Queen' took up the whole living room to watch her Spanish novellas. I took out my DS and began to play, just to keep me entertained. There was a good five minutes of peace and quiet, until Agitha came around.

"Give it! It's my turn!" Agitha whined.

"Well... Okay." I replied with a sly smile. I handed her the DS and waited for the reaction.

"YOU DRAINED THE BATTERY DOWN!" Agitha screeched as she clawed one of my arms.

"Hah! You've been Loki'd~!" I laughed, not giving the slightest care about the scratches. Although, if it weren't for the bits of tiny nail polish, my arm looked as if it had been mauled by an angry animal. I pranced into my room as I left my sister's blood boiling. It'd be best if I left her alone for at least two or three hours.

* * *

Slightly closing the door behind me, I walked over to the tall wooden dresser in my room. I pulled out a pair of yoga pants and an oversized black T-shirt.

I practically threw off the uniform, because who in their right mind likes those things anyway? Slipping on the yoga pants, I felt a spark of energy. Whenever I'd put these pants on, I'd feel like kung-fu kicking everything. Pulling the black shirt over my head, pain shot through my arm.

_The scratches..._

"Owchies..." I wasn't one to deal with pain.

Whatever. It'll heal.

I turned on the television, and sat at the end of my bed. I pulled out a box from under under the bed, stirring up a cloud of dust. The box contained many N64 games and SNES games. Shuffling through the box, I stumbled upon one of my favorite games: The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time.

"Perfect! I should be at the Shadow Temple, if I remember correctly..."

Dusting off my old N64, I popped the the cartridge in and turned the system on. I flopped onto my bed, laying sideways to face the television.

The Nintendo emblem appeared on the screen, followed by the home screen. I mashed at the 'A' button to skip the beginning scene with Epona and Link riding off into the distance. Patience is a virtue, and that was something I didn't have.

Once on the file select screen, I picked the first slot with the character name 'Link'. I'd always thought it'd be weird if you named the 'Legendary Hero of Time' after one's self.

The first thing I wanted to do was try was one glitch that involved getting under the sheet of ice in Zora's Domain. Taking the long way like in the very beginning of the game to get the last Spiritual Stone, I side-hopped all the way to the waterfall, then played Zelda's Lullaby. The waterfall opened, and I backflipped inside.

How does Link do all those flips? The closest I got to a backflip was on a trampoline, and that was five years ago.

Inside Zora's Domain, I moved Link to the flat rock next to the ladder.

_"Okay... The trick is to hookshot right between the ladder and wall. Then, do a jump attack." _I repeated in my head. I had only seen this done once before, so hopefully it wasn't going to be too difficult.

I positioned the red dot to the edge of the ladder, and hooked on. Link had flown forward, and just as he was about to hit the wall, I pressed the 'A' button for a jump attack. Link slipped through the wall, and fell.

Instead of landing in water like the tutorial I saw, he continued to fall. All that I could see on the screen was the pitch blackness of the abyss.

Link continued to fall, screaming on the way down. This continued for about five minutes.

"What!? What did I do wrong?" I asked myself, a hint of disappointment in my voice.

The system started to chug, as if it was trying to load.

"Aww, no! Don't give up on me now!" I cried. I tried fanning the system to cool it down. Maybe it was just overheating.

On the screen, I finally respawned back at the entrance. The music, although, seemed much more slower than I remembered. The bubbly feeling that Zora's Domain had was now gone. Eerie, distorted music replaced it.

Navi suddenly wanted to talk to me, which I guess was normal about now. I pressed the upper yellow button and waited for her to text to appear.

I stared in confusion at the screen. Her text was all distorted and illegible.

"Wha...?"

The system suddenly restarted by itself. The opening theme didn't play this time.

_Nope. No. _

I quickly turned the system off, and rolled over to sleep. I was way more than creeped out.

"That's enough for me today." Taking the covers around me, I wrapped myself like a burrito. Better safe than sorry.

I tried sleeping for an hour, but couldn't. I just kept getting the feeling someone was watching me.

* * *

**Author's note: Last time I checked, I don't own The Legend of Zelda.**

**Okay! This is my very first story, and to start off, I wanted a good introduction. Should I continue on? c:**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the wait (and shortness)... School's almost here and I'm not prepared at all. ;n;**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! *cough*BlueIrish*cough***

* * *

**Chapter One**

Uncovering my head from the blankets, I took a quick glance at my clock.

_Only 1:00am in the morning. Jeez! I'm sure I've been awake for at least four hours now._

"Ugh..." I sat up from my bed, looking around the room. The whole house seemed to be still asleep, with only the soft hum of my ceiling fan making noise.

_Well, might as well play a quick game... Just until I get sleepy._

I was a bit hesitant to play since the weird events that happened earlier, but I was curious to know if my record was still there. Unfortunate things can happen when attempting glitches, such as the deletion of a record.

Turning the television and game system on, I picked up the controller and sat on the edge of my bed. The title screen started off, and the music was back. Surprisingly enough, my record was still there.

_Whew... _

I selected my record and waited for the game to start. The screen lit up to a dim white,and stopped loading. A faint sound of static came from the television.

"Come onnnn!" I silently screamed at the screen.

The screen continued to get brighter, lighting up the whole room. The static increased in volume, and sounded as if a hurricane was ripping apart the house. I covered my ears, and gripped the controller in fear. What was happening? And why couldn't anybody else hear the static?

_"Fourth deity of the realm... It is now time..." _A gentle voice echoed in the room. A tall, young woman figure appeared in front of the television.

"W-who's there!?" I yelled, backing away. I squinted my eyes, trying to see through the blinding light. The figure had long wavy hair, and a soft blue aura radiating around her.

_"Ready yourself. Your journey is about to begin." _Her voice had a melodic ring to it, almost like the sound of bells.

"M-my what?" I asked, still confused at what was happening.

The figure slowly began to disappear in the light before answering my question.

"Hey, wait! Who are you? And what-" Before I could finish, the controller I was holding pulled forward towards the screen. My body was sent flying towards the television.

I covered my face and waited for the impact, but it never came. The next thing I knew, I was falling.

_Falling. Just continuously falling into the black abyss. _

I must have been falling for a while, because I couldn't feel my arms or legs anymore. It was as if I had melted into the darkness, becoming the darkness itself.

_Which way is up or down? __ I'm not going to fall forever, am I? And what happens when I do reach the bottom?_

Thoughts raced through my mind, but were soon interrupted when a bright light flashed below me. The light grew closer, and I shielded my eyes.

I dropped into a body of water, hitting the side of my head on a rock as I landed. The world seem to be spinning now, and a burning sensation flared on the right side of my face. Running a hand over my face, I realized I was bleeding. Not badly, but nevertheless.

Suddenly, my vision started to cloud up. I blacked out.

* * *

"Ughhh..." I rubbed the back of my head as I sat up. Taking a look around my surroundings, I realized that I was in a small pond. Marble flooring was tiled around the pond, giving a regal feeling to this place. A large mass of trees surrounded the area, almost completely blotting out the sun. Four quartz pillars stood at each side of the pond, vines wrapping around each of them. The water seemed to give off a rainbow-like aura, and felt as if it was a soothing blast of cool air for the soul.

"...Where am I?" I gazed around at the pond, awestruck.

The faint beating of wings could be heard. Looking above my head, three glittering balls of light danced in a small circular pattern. Each of these lights were a frosted pink color, and had a set of dainty wings.

"Fairies?" I waved my hand at the fairies curiously. The trio fluttered higher above my head, keeping out of reach.

_This seems... somewhat familiar..._

Laughter suddenly filled the area, shaking from my trance from the mystical creatures.

"Uh, hellooo?" I called out, waiting for someone to answer.

The pond began to rumble, and a woman appeared out of the water. She wore a suit made completely of flora with a pair of brown boots. Her long pink locks of hair were tied into neat ponytails, and flowed in the air behind her. Pink eyeshadow was heavily placed around her lavender eyes, making them stand out.

_"Welcome to my fairy fountain. Your head is feeling much better, I presume?" _She smiled, blinking her glimmering eyes.

I slowly nodded, feeling the side of my head. The wound seemed to have magically vanished into thin air.

_Fairy Fountain? Is she...?_

_"I am the Great Fairy. Nayru sends her regards for accidentally dropping you wrong, hee hee~!" _She let out a small chuckle.

"Nayru?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The Great Fairy nodded.

_The Goddess from the Zelda series? Am I... in my game?_

"Why am I here?" I asked, looking up at the Great Fairy.

_"To find out why you here, you must talk to the Princess of Destiny."_

"You mean Zelda?" The Great Fairy silently nodded her head again. She looked at me with a sudden hint of sadness, then sighed. It was a bit unnatural to see her not smile, due to the fact ever since I had fell down here, she was laughing and giggling.

_"I'm afraid I'm going have to cut our meeting short. I must go now." _She said with a sad smile.

"Wait! How am I supposed to-" I began to object.

_"You must go now and begin your journey! If you are ever weary, come and visit me again."_ With that said, she emitted a hardy laugh and sunk back into the water.

"I just got here, and you expect me to know where I'm going!?" I yelled out. No response.

_Great. Just awesome._

I angrily sighed as I stood up, stretching out my limbs. Falling for almost twenty minutes then getting knocked out was one of the worst kind of feelings a person could get, and I had just arrived here!

Taking one last look around fountain, I turned my back and exited out through a small clearing of trees.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: That last chapter was kinda bleh. I redid some scenes, and yeah.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Outside the fairy fountain, a vast forest surrounded me. Being that this was the first time I had ever been in this kind of environment, it felt as if I was in a whole new dimension. I lifted my face, letting the light and shadow dance across my skin. Bees hummed in and out of the pennyroyal. I inhaled its minty smell and continued on, delighting in the sound of my feet sliding through the leaves. The spying eyes of animals in the treetops silently stared as I ventured through, curiously observing. A single leaf drifted in the wind, and westward to where a small group of animals were gathering.

I continued on, unaware that someone was following me.

A yellow flash of color zoomed out of a nearby bush, and stopped right in front of my pathway. A small kitsune*, about two feet tall compared to a person, stood up and gracefully dusted the dirt off it's limbs.

Like a human.

I blinked twice, surprised and dumbfounded at its actions.

The kitsune wore small clothing, and by the looks of it, they were homemade. The apparel was that of explorers; Earthy colored shorts that had many pockets and a green buttoned up shirt, a bit worn from the color. A red scarf covered it's face, and a large leather backpack was hung on it's back . A tiny knife-like dagger was fastened to the short's leggings, ready for any danger.

"Aww... Cute! Hey widdle fella!" I smiled, reaching my hand over to pet its head. Immediately, the creature jerked away from my hand, and pulled down its scarf. Tiny white canines poked out from a human-like grimace.

"Fella!? Who you callin' fella!? I'm a woman, kid!" The small kitsune growled as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm sorry, Miss. I-I just didn't know-" I began to apologize.

"Save it. By the by, what's a kid like yourself doin' here? These are woods infested with monsters." She sternly replied, looking around.

"Well... If you really want to know... I fell into a fairy fountain and now I'm following those animals." I answered as I pointed to where the crowd was.

"Uh-huh. Quite the likely story." She said with disbelief in her voice.

"It's true, though. The fountain is just right over-" I began to object, but was suddenly cut off.

"SHHH! Do you hear that? It's the noise I was following earlier..." Her ears were perked up at full attention.

"Really? I don't hear any-"

"Be quiet! I think it's a ghost that's haunting the woods. Some people from a village outside of this forest said they've heard it before, so I came here to investigate!" The kitsune scowled. She turned towards the group, and ran off ahead. Sighing, I followed behind, trying to keep up.

Faint singing was heard in the distance, soft and melodic. It seemed to be coming where the group was gathering at. We slowed our pace and walked over to the commotion, only to find a girl surrounded by animals.. She looked about eighteen or so, just a bit older than me. The young woman was sitting on a dead tree stump, playing an instrument that looked to be a hand-made harp. Her blue wavy hair flowed into the wind, gracefully flowing behind her.

This girl... Could she be Nayru? I mean, this whole scene... It's definitely from Oracle of Ages!

"A... Person? Wow, what a letdown. I thought this was going to be an exciting discovery, or something!" The small kitsune muttered, crossing her arms.

"La, la, la-la-la, laaaaa..." The young woman sang out to the forest. The song lacked words, but the melody overflew with emotion. Happiness, awe, and melancholy all mixed into one melody. Somehow, it felt as if I was being taken back in time... all the troubles I've ever faced vanishing with every note of song.

The young woman was caught up in her song, eyes closed as she sang. Deer, squirrels and other animals sat in front of her, swaying with the beat of the music. A yellow canary sat on her shoulder, cheerfully harmonizing along.

"Uh... H-hello...?" I quietly called out to her, finally getting her attention. The yellow bird fluttered off her shoulder, causing me to jump back from the sudden movement. The kitsune also reflexed backwards, muttering curses under her girl had stopped singing, and slowly lifted up her eyes. Her ocean-blue eyes were full of happiness.

"Why'd you do that for? It was a nice song, and the only interesting outcome that's happened on this adventure for me!" The kitsune next to me hissed as she nudged at my side.

Putting down her instrument, the girl stood up and hugged me.

Quite taken aback from her sudden action, I hesitantly hugged her back. She was pretty tall compared to me, and I was over the average height.

"I've been waiting for you... Sister." The young woman said quietly as she pulled back from the hug, clasping her hands together.

The kitsune looked at both of us, confused.

"That's your sister? How? You're definitely not as graceful compared to her, that's for sure." She said with a grin.

"Hey!" I replied, giving the kitsune a frown.

The girl laughed at the small kitsune's comment.

"Tis true, great adventurer." She said with a smile.

"S-sister...? I don't even know you!" I said, backing away. The happiness dropped from her face as I pulled away. Not just the cheerful mood went away from her, but the forest had also silenced. The trees stood utterly still, statues in a living museum where no leaf dared to fall. Clouds moved into the rays of the sun, giving the area a gloomy mood.

"Woah... What did you do?" The kitsune whispered to me. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Hopefully nothing bad." I replied, looking around.

"Don't be alarmed. Sometimes my emotions get the best of me... I had surely thought you would have remembered by now. But nevertheless..." She quietly said, pursing her lips together as she gazed up at the sky.

"I'm sorry..." I replied, a bit of empathy welling inside.

"There's no need to apologize. You just weren't aware of your true bloodline." She said with a reassuring smile on her face.

"True bloodline...? I'm not even from around here!" I objected.

I didn't even know that a world like this existed, and now this girl claimed to be my relative? Riiiiiight.

"You may want to sit down. This is going to be quite the information to take in." Sitting on the uneven ground below me, the kitsune sitting in a proper seiza style next to me. The woman also took her seat back on the tree stump. She closed her eyes, folding her hands in her lap.

There was a long silence. Only the barely audible sound of wind whistling around tree trunks and the occasional chirp of birds was heard in the distance. The trees stood utterly still, statues in a living museum where no leaf dared to fall. Finally, the young woman opened her mouth, and spoke.

"I am Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom."

Somehow, I knew that was coming. I mean, which other Zelda characters have blue hair? ...Excluding Fi.

"O goddess. I didn't know I would meet you here in the middle of nowhere. Forgive me for my appearance..." The kitsune quickly said with a deep bow.

"...It is not your fault. The key to regaining you true form will consist of discovering who your true allies are, as well as yourself. " Nayru replied with pursed lips, and beckoned for the kitsune to stand. The kitsune nodded, slowly standing upright.

"Thank you, Great Goddess... I will." The kitsune said with a determined glint in her eyes.

Nayru then continued on, turning her bright eyes at me.

"You, dear sister, are one of the last hopes of Hyrule. Though you are not a full goddess, yet, I need you to consult with my chosen barer of wisdom. Otherwise known as the Princess of Hyrule. There, she can help you harness your power."

"I'm a... Goddess?" I slowly replied, still awestruck.

"Not a full goddess, yet. But yes. A goddess... Or, deity." Nayru corrected.

"...And what's wrong with Hyrule?"

Did Ganon escape or something? Or was some other kind of evil lurking around?

Nayru hesitated to answer the question.

"...It's not safe to talk here. Let the three of us go." She finally replied in a hushed tone. Nayru stood up, harp in hand, and beckoned for the both of us to follow her. The both of us quickly followed behind Nayru as she ran off back into the depths of the forest.

* * *

***A kitsune is a fox.**


End file.
